Stay
by EnchantedbyTwilight
Summary: Inspired by Stay by Sugarland. Bella is introduced to Edward and immediately feels the electricity. Unfortunately, Edward is married. Bella becomes THAT girl, the 'other' woman. Will she be strong enough to let him go or will she get lost in Tanya's shadow?
1. The meeting

AN - This was my first attempt at Fanfiction. I posted this without the aid of a Beta and have learned a lot since then, so I decided to clean it up a little bit. I'm not using a Beta this time either, but the grammatical errors should be fewer and farther between.

**SPOILER ALERT: **I'm also going to post this as two stories. The original plan was to end this after chapter four, but I chickened out. Who in their right mind ever leaves Bella and Edward apart?

The title and overall theme of this little story comes from Sugarland's Stay. If you haven't heard it, Jennifer Nettles does an incredible job, and the video makes me cry every time. I love music of all types, but Country just tends to tell great heartbreak stories!

As many have said, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight; I just frequently fantasize about Edward.

**Chapter 1**

**September 13, 2010**

Cuddling with Edward was my favorite past time, well maybe my second favorite past time. Feeling his arms around me made me feel safe and secure and loved. When I met Edward, I was blown away at the electricity that flowed between our bodies. It was a connection I had never felt before, and he swore he'd never felt it either. Being with Edward was all consuming – everything else ceased to exist. Our relationship was almost primitive. The absolute draw we held for each other was indescribable.

**6 months earlier**

I was assaulted as soon I walked in the apartment after work that Friday afternoon. "Bella! Hurry! We are going to be late if you don't get a move on!" Rose was absolutely freaking out in a very un-Rose-like way.

"Rose, I just got home, and who care really cares if we are late to this party?" I asked with a smirk, knowing something was up. Rose never lost her shit like this.

"Bella, don't!" She sound exasperated. "I told you, I really like this guy, and I promised him we would go to Ecl…I mean his party, and I really want to be there on time, Bella, so PLEASE just go get changed."

"I give, Rose! I'll go throw on jeans, and we can head out," I said as I started walking down the hall to my room.

"No!" Rose sounded almost panicked. "No Jeans, we are supposed to dress up for this."

"Rose," I whined. "I do not do parties that require dressing up, and you know that. You are the one that wants to impress this Emmett guy, so why are you torturing me?" I was giving her a hard time, and she was getting pissed but trying hard not to show it. I love fucking with Rose.

"Bella, I know how much you hate this stuff, but this is very important to me, and I really don't think it will that pretentious. I mean Emmett is the big teddy bear with NO manners, so I promise, you will have fun!"

"OK, Rose. I'll go and dress for it–just this one time, and you will owe me!" I said as I continued to my room smirking to myself. I loved it when she thought she owed me.

Once in my room, I stripped down to my bra and panties and stood in front of my closet. I really did not own many "nice" clothes. I had jeans and work clothes but nothing that fit the kind of attire going out with Rose required. I finally spotted a blue dress in the back of my closet. I had bought it for a formal my ex-boyfriend, Jacob, insisted I attend with him. It was really pretty, and I thought it might be a little much but thought 'what the hell.'

I slipped it on and realized the bra wasn't going to work, so I quickly slipped it off and gazed at my reflection. I never thought I was ugly, but I never thought I was pretty either. Tonight, I felt fabulous! The blue silky fabric clung to my curves and fell about mid-thigh. The halter style accented the cleavage I really didn't have but certainly looked like it in this dress. Quickly, I found the silver strappy sandals that were a little higher than I was comfortable with because I was more than a little clumsy, but for a pretentious party, I could hold up a wall or something, if necessary.

I walked out of my room, and Rose wolf whistled.

"Bella, you look H.O.T. On fire-blazing-hot, girl!"

I giggled and said, "Rose, what? Don't I always look hot?" I teased. She grinned at me, patted me on the ass, and dragged me out the door.

She drove her car because mine was 'a death trap' while I silently stared out the window. I wasn't too long before she pulled into a parking lot I wasn't familiar with. As soon as I realized it was a club, I gave her the death stare. Rose actually shirked away from me-she knew I'd be pissed.

"Rose, what the hell?" I asked through gritted teeth. "You said this was Emmett's party."

"It is his party, Bella. He owns the club, and this is the grand opening," she stated, softly. "Please don't be mad, Bella! You are my best friend, and I know I tricked you –AND I shouldn't have–I know I get it, but this is important to me." She finished, out of breathe.

I laughed. "Rose, IF you would have just said that to begin with, we could have saved ourselves all this… angst. You are my best friend, and if it's that important to you, you NEVER need to trick me, Rose. THAT is why I'm pissed. You didn't have enough faith in me and our friendship to trust I would have even shopped for this HAD YOU BEEN HONEST!" I almost shouted while still grinning at her. She was my best friend, and I considered her my sister. We were soul mates in the friendship kinda way, and I would do anything for her.

"You shop, Bella? Really YOU would have shopped?" She was almost rolling on the ground. "You NEVER shop–you HATE shopping," she gasped out still giggling.

I playfully hit her ass, and we walked towards the club arm and arm. When we got to the door, there was a line that extended down the block and around the corner. I groaned, not wanting to stand outside in these shoes all night.

As if she could read my mind she announced, "We are supposed to be on the guest list." She sounded very nervous as if she wasn't quite sure her name would be there, and you could feel her shaking when she said, "Rosalie Hale. Emmett Cullen said I'd be on the guest list."

The bouncer grinned and said, "Of course, Ms. Hale. Mr. Cullen is expecting you." Rose's grin widened, and she stopped trembling. The bouncer waved over to someone else, and the really cute blond curly-headed guy came over.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock, You must be Rosalie," he stated very confidently as he looked at Rose.

"Emmett has done nothing but drive us all crazy this week! Rose this, Rose that!" He was laughing, and Rose looked a little sheepish.

I quickly said, "Glad to know I wasn't the only one who went crazy this week!"

He glanced over and said, "Ah – you are Rose's roommate, Bella! Emmett is looking forward to meeting you."

I looked at him and gave a hesitant smile.

He led us to the back and up a flight of stairs that was labeled VIP Only. Okay, I was beginning to be impressed. As we ascended the stairs, I began to feel butterflies. I don't know why, but the current in room was just so strong, and as we reached the top, I felt as the wind had been knocked out of me. The VIP lounge was stunning: a discreet bar in the back corner, leather couches on the perimeter, tables of varying heights scattered randomly in the middle and of course a small dance floor opposite the bar. But that wasn't what took my breath away. It was the tall bronze-haired man that was sitting a table just in front of the stair case. It was almost as if he felt me enter the lounge. He looked right at me, and our eyes just locked. His eyes were the deepest shade of green I had ever seen. After what seemed like an eternity but was really only seconds, he broke our trance and looked back at the absolutely drop–dead gorgeous strawberry-blond bombshell sitting across from him.

Rose pulled on my hand, breaking the spell I was under, and we wandered over to a sitting area.

Emmett stood up and all of a sudden, picked me up and twirled me around. "Bella! Rose has told me so much about you, and you and I are going to be great friends!"

A little dizzy after being twirled, I toppled a little when he sat me back on the ground. Jasper caught me and made sure I was stable before introducing me to Alice, the five-foot-nothing bundle of energy that was his girlfriend and Emmett's sister. Alice was also very sure we all would be the best of friends. The five us sat around talking and generally having a great time. I could see exactly what Rose saw in Emmett, and within 5 minutes I knew, Rose had met her match-literally and figuratively. They were perfect together.

The waitress brought another round of drinks, and I traded my empty beer for a full one. Emmett also ordered a round of Jaeger for everyone. I was feeling no pain and having a great time. I was laughing at something Emmett had said when the green-eyed-god and his goddess walked up. I was truly trying not to drool; I hope I was successful. Emmett introduced them as his brother Edward and his wife, Tanya.


	2. Internal Battles

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just hope she lets me keep having my little Edward fantasies cause man they are fabulous!

**Previously**

_The waitress brought another round of drinks, and I traded my empty beer for a full one. Emmett also ordered a round of Jaeger for everyone. I was feeling no pain and having a great time. I was laughing at something Emmett had said when the green-eyed -god and his goddess walked up. I was truly trying not to drool. I hope I was successful. Emmett introduced them as his brother Edward and his wife, Tanya._

**Chapter 2**

"Damn! Of course he's married. I never get lucky!" my inner goddess proclaimed. She really wanted this man.

And she was right; we never got lucky. I hadn't been with anyone since Jake and I ended our relationship about ten months ago. She was never satisfied with Jake. She preferred the "rabbit" over him any day. And I must admit she wasn't all that wrong about it. Jake loved me, and I did love him. I just wasn't passionate about him. No matter what he did – I rarely got worked up with him enough to cum. The few times I was able to reach that peak with him, it was directly related to fantasies that he was not a part of. Looking back, I could see Jake and I should have never been more than friends.

Edward's eyes locked with mine when Emmett introduced us. "Hello, Bella, It's very nice to meet you."

Damn, his voice was sexier than his hair and eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," I squeaked out. I was struggling with my composure as our hands met when he offered his to me to shake, and I felt the energy flow between our bodies. Trying for it to not sound like an afterthought, I turned to his wife and quickly said, "and you as well, Tanya." She didn't even acknowledge the fact that I had spoken to her. I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes at her blow off, and Edward laughed – out loud- at this reaction. I had always hated snobs. People like her were the reason I hated these types of places. She walked around with an air of superiority and entitlement. Life's too short to waste on people like that, and I refused to let them get to me. Eleanor Roosevelt said it best: "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." I refused to give others my consent.

Unfortunately, they decided joined us and another round of drinks was ordered. Tanya just sat next to Edward, ignoring everyone, even Edward's brother and sister. Edward joined in on the drunken conversation we were engaged in, and I felt his gaze on me the entire time. It was all I could do not to invite him into the ladies room for a quickie. "Oh to hell with a quickie," I mused inwardly. "We could lock the door and go for hours. To hell with everyone else, they could use a different restroom." I was truly thankful his wife was sitting next to him, or I just might have done something really stupid. Finally, after an uncomfortable hour, Edward and Tanya said good-night.

Rose, Alice, and I all hit the dance floor for a while, trying to sweat out some of the alcohol we had consumed. Nothing sucked worse than a Jaeger hangover – except maybe a Tequila one. Eventually, Rose and Alice left the dance floor to find Emmett and Jasper. I stayed out there dancing with…I looked up at the blond guy and tried to remember his name. Oh hell, who was I kidding – I had no idea what his name was and didn't really care to find out. I left the dance floor and went back up into VIP area, straight to bar for a bottle of water. Rose was there with Emmett, and they were extremely cozy on the couch. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out; she was going home with Emmett, and I was going to be on my own. I made my way over to the horny couple and let Rose know I was going to go home. She offered me her car keys, but I declined, quickly. I had been drinking fairly heavily and would never get behind the wheel of a car. I was raised by a cop, after all. And anyway I had a brain, even when drunk; drinking and driving was not cool.

After we all said our good-byes, I made my way down the stairs and towards the front door. I glanced back over my shoulder to wave at my roommate and new friends, and when I turned around, I ran right into a chest. A very, very nice chest I might add. I looked up and began apologizing profusely and then our eyes locked again. There, in front of me, was the green-eyed god from earlier, sans wife. My inner goddess got a little giddy–she was not well behaved when plied full of alcohol.

"Exx-cuse me," I stuttered out." I was waving goodbye to my friends and should have been paying attention where I was headed".

"Well hello again, Bella." His voice was as sultry and sexy as I remembered from earlier, and I was sure there would be a swimming pool where I stood in a matter of moments.

"Edward, it's nice to see you again so soon," I managed to say, hoping I didn't sound like a teenage fan-girl. This guy was just too hot to be real.

"You aren't leaving are you, Bella? I was hoping to spend a little more time with you, get to know you a little better." He smiled a crooked smile, and I was sure that a swimming pool didn't hold enough–there would be a freaking lake where I was standing.

"Well, Rose is ditching me in favor of Emmett, and since I've been drinking, I can't drive, and I don't want to wait too late to take a cab home. I don't like being in cabs alone." I stumbled through an explanation. Why I felt the need to explain, I don't know. This man made me lose all sense I normally possessed.

"Well, it just so happens, I have not been drinking and would love to take you home." His eyes smoldered. I tried to ignore the obvious double entendre–with little success.

Barely containing the urge to jump on him right there, I quickly said, "That would be very kind of you, but I don't want to put you out." Of course, I wanted to put him out or pull him out– of his pants right now. Man, I needed to get her laid, by something other than a battery operated devise-or a married man.

"Bella, I assure you that it is no problem, and in fact, I insist. As one of the owners of this fine establishment, I can't have you leaving here alone. It's not safe." He smirked again.

My inner goddess was celebrating; she was sure she was getting some of this fine specimen. But then the brain engaged, and I remembered the drop-dead gorgeous wife that had been with him only a few hours earlier. 'Damn' I moaned in disappointment. I would like to have kicked my brain's ass, but I realized that even my brain was disappointed in itself. I was currently wishing I had opted for more Jaeger instead of the bottled water last time. Damn, hindsight is 20/20.

I'd been so caught up with my inner battle that I didn't even realize we were walking towards the door, and we were just about outside. I immediately stopped our forward progress. "Well Edward." I began. "As much as I appreciate your offer, I really must insist on going home alone. I really do not know you, and something tells me you are probably more dangerous than any cab driver I might meet." I really didn't mean to sound so flirty.

Of course, he didn't stop walking with me or trying to convince me to let him take me home. I tried, unsuccessfully, to hail a cab, so after about 15 minutes, I began walking. Staying here with this man any longer than necessary was not going to end well, for anyone.

At this point Edward was getting pissed. "Bella, you sure as hell can't walk home!"

I tried to assure him that it really wasn't that far and I was fairly certain that I would find a cab soon.

"Bella," he said somewhat exasperated. "This is ridiculous. I know we don't know each other well, but I do know your roommate is important to my brother, making you important to my brother and by default, important to me."

Hmmm, I thought to myself, maybe I was misreading the signals he was sending. I looked at him and could see the lust and desperation in his eyes. Nope, I was most definitely not misreading those signals.

"Bella, I WILL drive you home, and you can come willingly, or I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you."

I stood, stunned, and looked at him incredulously–what the hell was his problem?

"What the hell is your problem, Edward? You don't own me, you are married to a fabulously hot woman, and I am a grown woman who is fully capable of taking care of myself."

"Bella." He almost moaned my name.

Yes definitely a pool party in my panties now.

"For some reason I feel protective of you, and I meant what I said. Get in my car, or I'll put you there-your choice."

I turned to walk away from him, and true to his word, he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his car. I was too stunned to fight him–and more than a little turned on.


	3. Call From Home

**Chapter 3: Call From Home**

Ms. Meyer owns all - but I am so grateful to her for fueling such great stories and in turn my Edward fantasies!

This is longer than the first 2 chapters but it really needed to be. Lemon alert and I ask that you be kind to my lemons - I am married with 2 teenagers, I'm old, and my memory sucks! LOL!

**Previously**

"Bella, I WILL drive you home, and you can come willingly, or I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you."

I stood, stunned, and looked at him incredulously–what the hell was his problem?

"What the hell is your problem, Edward? You don't own me, you are married to a fabulously hot woman, and I am a grown woman who is fully capable of taking care of myself."

"Bella." He almost moaned my name.

Yes definitely a pool party in my panties now.

"For some reason I feel protective of you, and I meant what I said. Get in my car, or I'll put you there-your choice."

I turned to walk away from him, and true to his word, he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his car. I was too stunned to fight him–and more than a little turned on.

Chapter 3

Edward pulled the keys to his car out of his pocket and used the remote to unlock the doors. He opened the door and sat me in the front seat, looked at me with fire in his emerald eyes, and told me to stay put. I was still too stunned to even consider moving. He was around the car and in the driver's seat before I could gather my thoughts. The electricity that I felt earlier in Eclipse was flowing freely in the tight confines of the car. I had never met anyone that caused this kind of reaction before, and I knew I had to get out before it was too late. He was married for God's sake. While I personally thought she was a major bitch, I was keenly aware of just how beautiful she was. I did not see myself as ugly and had turned a few heads and garnered a few cat calls over the years, but I was nowhere near that caliber of beauty, on the outside at least.

I calmly–okay, probably not so calmly–reached for the door handle to escape. "Edward." I tried to keep my anger and lust, if I'm being honest, in check. "What you just did is so far out of my comprehension. I do not even know you, yet you feel compelled to throw me over your shoulder like a caveman and force me to get into your car. I don't know if you are aware but my father is a cop and this," I waved my arms around to illustrate my point. "is kidnapping!" I was having definite problems keeping the anger at bay. "I'm getting out of this car now, and you are going to go home – TO YOUR WIFE!" I was shouting now.

"Bella." Edward interrupted, sounding almost desperate. "I know we don't really know each other, but you can't deny you feel it. I see it in your eyes."

I hesitated a little before climbing out of the car. Now, he was almost begging. "Please, Bella, please." He leans over the console. "Just let me get you home. I know I'm married, but I feel pulled to you, and I can't live with myself if something were to happen to you."

I just stared at him, knowing what I should have done. I should have just walked away and never looked back. I was battling with myself internally; the heart versus the brain, and the brain was losing. I knew what would happen if I got back in that car. I never thought I'd even consider becoming THAT girl, the other woman but Edward was right. I did feel it. It was like he had a direct connection to my soul. I wanted him in ways that I had never even fathomed. I wanted his body, his mind, his soul–his heart, but they belonged to Tanya. Stupidly, I made a decision that would be the end of me.

"Fine, Edward," I quietly mumbled. "You can take me home."

I should have said so much more. Like 'you can drop me at my door' or 'driving me home is as far as this goes' or anything that would put a stop to thoughts of anything between the two of us.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Bella."

The ride home was quiet, save the electric hum present in the car with us. I had no idea what kind of car it was, the way I was unceremoniously dumped in it didn't give me the opportunity to notice. Not that I would have noticed anyway. When we got close to my building, I finally spoke.

"Turn right up here. That's my building." I tried to sound controlled, when in reality I was anything but. Hopefully, he would have more control than I was capable of.

When he turned in and immediately found a parking place, I knew that he didn't.

I still had to try to get out of this with my sanity. "Edward, thank you for the ride home. You really don't need to get out. I can make it safely from here." My shaky voice made it obvious that I was pleading with him.

"Bella." his voice was breathless. "I'll just walk you to your door, and I'll go. I promise."

I knew it wouldn't end there but was finding it harder and harder to care. I sighed, resigned. "Fine, Edward."

We walked quietly into the building, both of us obviously battling with ourselves. We stepped into the elevator, and I pushed the button to take us to the 8th floor. We weren't touching, but I could feel the heat radiating off of him. Internally, I was giddy. My brain was struggling, unsuccessfully, to calm me and talk some sense into me. There I was, standing next to a man, albeit a god, whom I had just met with his wife, mind you and whom I had barely said more than hello to. the same man who man-handled me to get me to let him take me home, and I was more than likely going to invite him in: to my home, to my body, to my soul and to my heart. I used to think I was an intelligent woman. I was a 4.0+ student in both high school and college. I didn't sleep with random men. In fact, I had only been with Jake and only after we dated for two years. I had a great job as an editor for a small publishing company and I was working on my first book, which I had already sold to a publishing company. Life was good. Why was I considering this–setting myself up for failure, heartbreak?

The elevator doors opened, and we stepped out. I fished my keys out of my bag and unlocked the deadbolt. I put the key in the bottom lock and tuned it. Time seemed to stand still in that moment. Finally, I looked up at Edward, who was standing there awkwardly.

"Thank you, Edward," I said quietly, thinking I might actually get out of this. "It was very gentlemanly of you to make sure I got home."

"Bella, I can be called a lot of things right now," he said as his eyes darkened. "But a gentleman is not one of them."

And with that, he bent and kissed me. Kissed me doesn't accurately describe it. He ravished my mouth. The kiss was searing and full of passion, want, and need. I don't remember opening my mouth to him but our tongues were dancing. Somehow we ended up inside the apartment with the door closed. The next thing I knew, I was up against the door with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. I did not make a conscious decision to do this really; the electricity was guiding me, maybe guiding both of us.

"God, Bella," Edward moaned. "I've never wanted someone like I want you right now."

He emphasized his point by grinding his bulge into my pussy, giving me the friction I so desperately sought.

His mouth attacked my neck and my bare shoulders. I loved my little blue halter number at that moment. I moaned, "Oh God, Edward, I want you. Now!" I was demanding and not ashamed of the fact.

We were both fully clothed at this point, but apparently, that didn't matter. Edward reached down and ripped my panties off of my body. Not going to lie, it hurt a little bit and pissed me off. Those were my favorite "feel-good" panties. My inner self told me to shut the fuck up. She was happy–she needed him to stroke her a little, okay, a lot, and she wanted it hard and fast and NOW. Ripping them was faster than taking them off.

Somehow, I missed Edward freeing himself from his pants, but I was pulled from my inner musings when his cock pushed at my entrance. God, this was really happening. I braced myself for him, but he never pushed forward.

"Bella, do I need a condom?" He breathed, ruggedly.

"No, I'm on the pill and don't usually do this/" I sounded as desperate as I felt.

I heard what sounded like a sigh of relief, and then with one quick thrust, he slide home. I gasped at the intensity of feeling him fill me. And fill me he did. I'm not saying he was porn star big, but he was definitely longer and thicker than Jake was. I didn't have a lot of experience, but I can't imagine anyone ever felt better than I did in that moment. I felt whole for the first time in my life, which was strange because I was pretty damn happy with my life.

"God, Bella, you are so wet for me, so tight, so fucking good."

"God Edward, faster, please fuck me harder," I begged him, yet again.

With those words, Edward began to slide in and out of my wet pussy with abandon. His thrusts were long and hard and incredibly fast. We were both moaning and grunting with each stroke. It was a very primal experience. He slammed his thick cock into me over and over, and I could feel the tension beginning to build in my stomach. It built rapidly, and within a few seconds, I was screaming out as my orgasm began to take control of my body.

"Oh god, Edward," I grunted out. "Fuuuucccckkkk, so good, don't stop! God, please don't stop."

I didn't think it was possible, but Edward began to thrust into me harder and faster and then I felt him stiffen a little as his orgasm hit. No words were uttered, but he grunted like an animal in the wild. Somehow, I knew that was a very good sound.

After a few minutes, he lowered us both to the floor, never pulling out of me. He leaned against the door with me straddling him, trying, in vain, to catch our breath. I felt like I had just run a marathon. I was covered in sweat, his and mine, and was gasping for air.

After a little while, Edward finally spoke.

"God Bella, I don't know what just happened, but I can tell you it was the best experience I have ever had." He was still breathing heavy.

I didn't know how to respond, so I just gave him a breathy "mmmm."

"I don't know what this is Bella, but I know I don't want to lose it." He continued. "The way you make me feel…I don't know how to describe it, really-I just feel whole, alive-–like I found something I didn't even know I was missing." He bent to kiss me, and I could feel his cock hardening inside of me. He thrust up into me once and then picked me up off of him. I was confused and feeling very rejected in that moment.

"Edward, did I do something wrong?" My voice was lusty and shaky at the same time.

"God no, Bella. I just really want to get you out of that dress and into a bed. Now." He gave me a crooked grin, and I melted on the spot.

I stood up and grabbed his hand as he stood and led him towards my bedroom. Once we were in there, he put his hands on my shoulders to stop my movement, and I felt his hands move softly on my skin across my shoulders and under my hair and then the tie around my neck loosen. The mood had changed from one of desperation to one of peacefulness. The movements, this time, were more like a graceful ballet: soft and strong.

The halter top on my dress fell forward, and Edward brushed his hands softly down my arms, never letting his lips leave my skin. When he reached my wrists, he slowly brought the left one up to his soft lips and placed a kiss on the inside. He let go of me and brought his hands to my waist and softly trailed up my sides, grazing the sides of my breast.

I hissed at the contact. After the mind blowing orgasm only a few minutes ago, I was turned on just as much as I was as he fucked me hard against the door.

"God, Bella, you are so soft," Edward moaned into my neck.

I just moaned. I had no words.

Slowly he turned me around. He pushed my dress down off of my hips, and it pooled at my feet. He stepped back a looked up and down my body like he was worshiping it.

"Bella, you are beautiful." His breath was shallow.

I reached out and pushed his shirt up, and he helped pull it over his head with one arm, maintaining contact with his other. His body was even more amazing without clothes. His well-defined muscles left me breathless and aching for him even more.

"Edward, please!"

He needed no more encouragement. He backed me up until I felt the bed behind my legs. He slowly lowered me down, and I moved myself up the bed as he crawled seductively to me. He placed wet open-mouth kisses up my body and lowered himself between my legs. I could feel his length slip between my slick folds, and I moaned again.

"Please Edward, I can't take anymore teasing. Please I need you inside of me." Again, I was begging.

Slowly, he pushed into me, and I breathed a sigh of relief. The need I had for this man after only a few hours was incredible. I had no idea what tomorrow would bring but for now, with him buried balls deep in me, I couldn't bring myself to care. I lost myself in our lovemaking. Because while the first time was hard core fucking, this was making love. His slow deep thrusts, his gentle caresses, his kisses all told a story in that moment. It was a story I knew wouldn't have a happily-ever-after, but for that moment, I allowed myself to get lost in the sensation.

"Edward, oh God, I'm cumming," I breathed out.

"Bella, cum for me, cum with me," he finally begged as he pace quickened, and his thrusts became more erratic.

There were no screams this time; just pure pleasure and gasps as we reached our climax together. The feel of him pulsing inside of me as he released into me while I contracted around him was like nothing I had ever experienced. I did not know that an orgasm could be so intimate, but this was more than intimate. It was everything.

We lay there, tangled up in each other for a while. Neither of us speaking – there was no need. Our bodies had said everything for us. After a while, I heard an unfamiliar ring tone from the living room. Edward quickly crawled out of bed and dashed into the other room where we left his pants. I crawled out of bed, slipped into my robe, and followed him, which I regretted immediately.

"Hi love!" Edward said into the phone.

My heart sank. I had almost forgotten about the beautiful wife. I had allowed myself to think maybe it was a bad marriage. She was a bitch after all. But hearing him call her 'love' told me I was wrong.

"No sweetheart, I just gave a couple of people a ride home. I'll be heading home to you shortly."

I turned, walked back into my room, and hid in the bathroom. I couldn't let him see me like this, on the verge of tears.

"I love you too, baby. See you in a bit."

My heart broke in that moment, and I ran the rest of the way to the bathroom. Maybe if I stayed in there long enough, he'd just leave, and I wouldn't have to face him.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked through the door.

Taking a deep breath and steadying myself, I tried to respond nonchalantly. "Edward, I'm fine. I'm just cleaning up a bit." Another deep breath. "If you need to go, I understand." Exhale.

"Bella, I can't leave without seeing you."

Resigned, I took another deep breath and opened the bathroom door. There he stood, fully dressed, looking like the sex god he was.

"I'll walk you to the door." I said, hoping I sounded calmer than I felt.

When we got to the door, he leaned down and kissed me softly.

He whispered against my lips, "When can I see you again?"

I froze. I couldn't see him again. It was killing me after just one night. I couldn't be his mistress. I couldn't do that to myself.

He seemed to sense my hesitation and kissed me softly again.

"Bella, I don't know what this is but I need it. I need you like I need the air I breathe. Please, please we will figure all of this out, but you have to give us a chance. You felt it all as deeply as I did. Please, Bella." His eyes searched mine for the answer. I knew he had it the second he looked into mine. His soft smile said he understood.

He handed me his phone and asked me to program my number in. Without a word, I entered it and handed the phone back to him. Softly, he kissed me once more and walked out the door.

I locked both locks on the door, turned around, leaned back and slid down the door with tears flowing freely. How I held them in for so long, I don't know. I needed this man and something told me I would never be able to have all of him.


	4. Dying

Chapter 4: Dying

Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight - but I love to play with them!

Previously

He handed me his phone and asked me to program my number in. Without a word, I entered it and handed the phone back to him. Softly, he kissed me once more and walked out the door.

I locked both locks and slid down the door with tears flowing freely. How I held them in for so long, I don't know. I needed this man and something told me I would never be able to have all of him.

Chapter 4

September 13, 2010

It was my 26th birthday and by far the best one I'd ever had. Edward had made plans to stay with me all night, which was a rare occurrence. As I lay there in Edward's arms, sated, in the afterglow of our lovemaking, I couldn't help but think back over the previous six months.

The first night I spent with Edward both awakened and destroyed me in a way. I could never picture myself as the other woman, but that night changed everything. I cried for hours that night after he left. I was still lying curled up in a ball by the door when Rose came home the next morning. I was so distraught that she thought I'd been attacked the previous night. Finding my ripped panties in the middle of the foyer didn't help that thought any. After I filled her in on everything that happened with Edward and then made her swear that she would never breathe a word to anyone – especially Emmett, she held me as I cried. She didn't like my relationship with Edward, but she kept her promise: no one knew. My friends contributed my over the moon happiness to my first book that was now with the publisher and due to hit the shelves soon. Sure that was exciting, but the ridiculous happiness came wholly from stolen moments with the love of my life. I was sad that I couldn't share this part of my life with anyone, but one day soon, I hoped to shout it from the roof tops.

Edward stirred a little next to me, and I snuggled in closer to him. I didn't need to look at him to know he was still asleep. His breathing was steady and deep, and his body was relaxed. I didn't want to sleep because I knew this night would be too short to satisfy my ever growing need to be with him. The sun would rise, and my perfect little fantasy would come to an end.

Edward promised me we would be together forever, but he had to figure out how to end it with Tanya. In my mind, it should have been simple, but then again, I wasn't the one who was married. I didn't make those vows before God, my family, and friends. I had spent the last six months cherishing the moments we were together and dreading the call that I knew would always come. They were constant reminders that she held a part of him I didn't. He would meet me for lunch, and she would call to remind him to pick up his suits at the cleaners. We would go to dinner, and she'd call to ask how much later he was going to have to work. She was used to his long hours. Edward had been working as an attorney specializing in property law for several years. That is what brought him into the partnership with Emmett and Eclipse. Emmett had been talking about opening a club for the trendy crowd for a long time, and when the foreclosure of this building came across his desk, he knew it could be the perfect location for their endeavor.

His dedication to both of his jobs is what gave us our time together. Tanya never suspected a thing. Of course she didn't – she thought Edward was perfect. Emmett and Alice never spoke harshly of her and frequently invited the two of them on our outings. Of course, on the rare occasion that the invitation was accepted, I would find a reason to miss out the time with my friends. Rose knew why, but we didn't think anyone else ever caught on that I never went when Edward and Tanya went out with our group. At Rose's suggestion, I bagged on them a couple of other times just to be safe.

Tonight was one night I didn't have to worry. He told her he was going out with some old college friends and that they were going to get a room downtown, so they didn't have to worry about getting home after they had been drinking. He had taken me to Franchesco's, a little Italian restaurant in Everett, which is about 30 miles outside of Seattle. Of course Edward attracted attention from the opposite sex everywhere he went, and tonight was no exception. The hostess was practically undressing him with her eyes, and the waitress did the same, but he didn't even notice. When they showed us to our table, Edward asked for something a little more private and then we both sat on the same side of the booth instead of across from each other. It was a wonderful evening.

"Edward, it's beautiful! Here, help me put it on," I said excitedly as I handed him back my gift: a beautiful platinum bracelet with a crystal heart dangling from it.

"I'm glad you like Bella. It's a family heirloom. It belonged to my grandmother." He was giving me that sexy little smile that always melted my heart and made me swoon.

"Oh Edward – are you sure?" I asked shyly, wondering why he never gave it to his wife.

"Bella, I'm sure you have my heart, and I wanted to give you something, so you would always remember that," he whispered, softly. "I want you to be reminded every day that no matter what, you own me- heart and soul. I truly love you, Bella."

I wanted to cry. He loves me. He said he loves me! I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around him and tell him how much I loved him, so that's exactly what I did. He held me close for a moment and then we heard someone clearing their throat. We looked up at our obviously irritated waitress who asked Edward if SHE could get him anything else. Edward looked at me and questioned, "Just the check?" wanting to know if I was ready to go. I nodded, and he told her we'd take the check, but he never looked back up at her. He pulled out cash, placed it in the folder and we got up from the table.

We bought a bottle of wine and then drove back to my apartment. He wanted to get a room at bed and breakfast, but I wanted to feel like normal couple tonight and going to a hotel just made it sleazy in my mind.

When we arrived we cuddled on the couch, drank wine, talked, and made out like teenagers. We were kissing and grinding against each other for what felt like hours, and it was wonderful. Tonight there was no hurry. Clothes began to come off, and he picked me up and carried me to my room. We made love hard and fast and then slow and easy before he fell asleep, holding me in his arms. Like I said, Best. Birthday. Ever.

I felt his breathing change and looked up to see his green eyes staring sleepily at me.

"Mmmm, Bella, I was afraid this was a dream." His voice was husky and thick with sleep.

"I'm afraid to sleep because I don't ever want to wake up." I whispered as I reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Bella, tonight I am all yours, and you always have my heart and my soul." He said softly as he brushed his hand over the wrist that held his gift.

I placed a soft kiss over his heart, earning a satisfied moan from Edward. That spurred me on, and I continued kissing his chest crossing from one side to the other, stopping to gently nip at his nipples and lap at them with my tongue. Edward's moans grew more fervent and I smiled against his soft skin. I began working my way down his glorious body, through his happy trail that was the same glorious color as the hair on his head.

"God Bella, what you do to me," he panted out as his hands went to my head, and his fingers began to tangle in my hair.

I kept going lower until I reached is very prominent erection. I placed a kiss on the tip of his cock and was rewarded with a shudder from Edward. His hands tightened in my hair. I gripped the base of his shaft with my hand, knowing that he would have very little control once I wrapped my lips around him. I placed a long lick up from base to tip and without warning, took him fully in my mouth.

"Fuuuccckkk, Beelllaa" he moaned, breathlessly.

His hands gripped my hair even tighter as he helped guide my mouth up and down over his cock.

"God your mouth is incredible, Bella-so warm, so wet."

I grazed my teeth lightly over his cock as I pulled up. and he hissed. "FUCK!"

His hips started bucking up into my mouth erratically, and I alternated sucking and licking. My hips began to thrust, seeking friction of any kind. I didn't know sucking a cock could be such a turn on, but Edward taught me that feeling pleasure as a result of giving pleasure was natural.

Without warning, Edward pulled my head up and then flipped me so I was under him. His knees gently urged my legs apart, and he entered me swiftly.

"Ung, Edward," I moaned as he thrust in and out of me, hard and fast.

I could feel the pressure building quickly. "More, Edward, please."

He pulled out of me farther, leaving only the head of his cock inside of me and then slammed back into me. I was struggling to get my legs higher on his hips, so I could feel him deeper. He realized this and picked up my left leg and propped it on his shoulder. I wrapped the other tightly around his hip.

"Fuck me faster, Edward," I moaned as he continued to slam into me at an agonizingly slow but hard pace. He began moving faster while slamming into me, hard enough to move me up the bed.

"Oh god, Edward, don't stop," I breathed out, heavily. "I'm cumming."

That's when the pressure turned to nausea. A now familiar ring tone was trilling on the dresser across the room.

"Fuck," Edward said in frustration. "I'm sorry Bella."

He pulled out of me, and I immediately felt the loss, both physically and emotionally. He was really going to stop making love with me to answer her call.

He crawled out of bed and walked across the room.

My heart sank and the nausea I felt when I first heard her ring tone became more pronounced.

"Hey, love." He answered the phone.

My heart cracked as he walked out of my room to talk to her.

I ran into my bathroom and leaned over the toilet. Everything I had that evening came back up. Tears were flowing freely down my checks and falling into the bowl. I knew he was leaving me to go home. Home. The one thing I wanted more than anything: him to come home to me. I realized in that moment that it would never happen. I would never be the home he came to. It would always be her. I would always be THAT girl, and in that moment I despised myself; I despised him, and I despised her.

I knew what I had to do if I was going to salvage any of myself at all.

The knock on the door startled me and brought me back from my thoughts.

"Bella?" he whispered.

My heart broke clean in two. I didn't answer.

"Bella, are you okay?"

Deep breaths.

"Bella, baby, talk to me."

I steeled myself and opened the door. He was dressed. He was really going home.

My heart shattered; the tears flowed freely.

"Bel…"

I held my hand up to stop him from speaking.

I walked around him, squeezing myself between him and the door frame, trying desperately not to touch him. I made my way over to the dresser where he had placed his wallet and keys. I fumbled with the clasp but eventually removed the bracelet and placed it on top of his wallet. I was dying on the inside and trying to make myself numb.

I picked up his keys and removed the one for my apartment before placing them back down on the dresser. I didn't look back at him; I couldn't without losing my resolve. I walked out into the living room and sat on the couch just staring at nothing. I was fighting to keep it together. I had to keep it together. I'd given him the very best of me but would always be second best in his life.

He walked sullenly out of the bedroom, not even trying to hide the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks.

"You should probably leave your car downtown and take a cab home. We wouldn't want Tanya to get suspicious now." The words were almost mechanical. They came out of my mouth, but I'm not sure how I actually formed the words.

He walked slowly towards me and raised his hand to cup my face. I leaned away hoping he would understand. I couldn't let him touch me. I had been a fool, and I had to save myself.

He flinched when I leaned away from him.

"Bella, baby, please. I'm so sorry."

"DON"T!" I screamed at him, the tears continuing their trek down my cheeks. "Please, Edward, just go." I was begging him now.

Just like the first night we were together when he looked into my eyes seeking an answer, he looked deep into my eyes again, and I prayed he would see this is what I needed. I prayed he wouldn't be selfish because I would never get myself back if he was.

He must have seen what he needed to because he lowered his head and walked towards the door. I didn't look – I couldn't. I might have begged him to stay with me. But he made his choice when he answered the phone tonight. When he stopped making lo… I mean fucking me to answer the call from his wife. He could stay in her bed from now on because I needed more. I needed someone to come home to me.

I heard the door shut and waited a few more seconds just to make sure he was really gone. I braced myself and stood, turning towards the door. He wasn't there. I walked robotically over to the door and locked the deadbolt, and just like the first morning he left, I sank to floor.


	5. Stay - Edward POV

Chapter 5 – A Shared Man

Opening a club like this had long been a dream of Emmett's, and I was thrilled to be able to partner with him on it. Tanya wasn't thrilled with the idea of me being co-owner of a club. In her mind, it was below our social standing, and thus, she was not overjoyed at being here tonight. Yes, Tanya is a bit of a snob, but she's also smart, loving, caring and sexy as hell. I was shallow enough when we first met to just want her on my arm strictly for her looks and what she could do for me and my career. As we got to know each other, I realized there was a depth to her I really liked. She gave her time and money to worthy causes, and while she did the "ladies who lunch" thing, she spent more time in philanthropic endeavors. I truly loved with my wife. We had great conversations, lots of things in common, and the sex was out of this world. The things that woman could do to me with a look were incredible.

Imagine my surprise when I met Bella. I wasn't looking for her and tried to stay away from her, but when she walked up the stairs into the lounge I felt her before I ever saw her. I didn't have a choice but to look up to find out where the electric hum was coming from. It was like gravity was pulling me to the stairs. When Bella stepped off the stair case, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. She was absolutely stunning, and the shade of blue she was wearing made her skin almost sparkle and her mahogany hair shimmer. She looked right at me, and our eyes just locked. Her eyes were the warmest shade of brown I had ever seen. After what seemed like an eternity, but what really only seconds, I broke the trance I was under and shifted my gaze back to Tanya.

"Looks like Em's new girlfriend is here," I stated, so she wouldn't wonder why I had been so focused on the stairs. I'm not sure why I felt the need to cover up the few second interaction I had just had. I didn't even know the woman's name; she was just a random stranger in my club.

"Give them a few minutes, and we'll go over and meet her." Tanya offered. She loved Emmett and Alice both and was protective over them. Emmett never had luck with the ladies. Okay – he often GOT lucky with the ladies; he just didn't have luck when it came to finding one to do more than spend the night with. He had been raving about Rosalie for some time and was thrilled that not only was she drop dead gorgeous, she could talk circles around most people when it came to cars and sports. He felt she had been cut out of mold just for him. And maybe she was.

Tanya and I sat in comfortable silence for a bit while I drank my water and she finished her wine. The hum of the current I'd felt since the brunette walked upstairs was still flowing freely through the room. I just couldn't get her soul-baring eyes out of my head, and I knew she was up here somewhere. I looked across the table at my wife and gave her a smirk when she ran her heel-clad foot up the inside of my leg and up and over my knee. The wine was getting her a little frisky.

She smiled at me and whispered, "Let's go meet this new girl, so you can take me home and fuck me, Edward." My wife, I loved it when she was naughty. It was always very, very nice.

I stood up quickly, hoping the massive erection she had just given me wasn't too obvious. I put my hand on the small of her back and walked behind her to hide the tent in my pants. "You will pay for this my love," I said playfully. "I just wish it was just as obvious when you are turned on as this is." I ground my cock into her for emphasis. The little devil ground right back, and I moaned.

We had been so involved in our flirting that I barely registered the fact that Emmett was introducing us to everyone. I shook everyone's hand and mumbled the appropriate greetings when he turned to introduce the last person at the table.

"And this lovely lady is Bella Swan, Rose's roommate." He was grinning.

I felt like the air had been sucked out of my body. I looked down to see the brown-eyed beauty and mentally slapped myself for not coming over here earlier and then I mentally slapped myself for having those thoughts with my wife standing with me.

"Hello, Bella, it's very nice to meet you." I managed to get out somehow. Our hands touched, and the electricity I felt humming in the room shot straight through me.

I couldn't be certain, but I thought she felt it as well. She sounded as if she were a little nervous.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," she said as she looked into my eyes. "And you as well, Tanya." She turned to Tanya, and I felt a little disappointment in the fact that she noticed Tanya. This was very disconcerting as I loved my wife and was happily married.

I'm not sure what crawled up Tanya's ass at that moment, but she didn't even acknowledge Bella. Yes, she could be a snob, but she was happy that Emmett had found someone, and I didn't really expect her to be rude. It didn't seem to bother Bella though. She just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes at Tanya's blow off. I couldn't help myself and let out a loud guffaw. Usually Tanya's cold shoulder seemed to shake people up. Tanya was the girl everyone wanted to know.

Even though I was sporting serious wood after the little grinding Tanya and I had done before, I convinced Tanya to stay for little longer. And we joined the little group, and I got to watch Bella interact with everyone. She was so confident and fun, and suddenly, I was questioning all my choices in life. I realized, after a moment, that I was much harder now than I was when Tanya ground her ass into my cock as visions of mahogany hair splayed across my pillows took over my brain. Damn, what had gotten into me? I loved my wife.

After about an hour, Tanya was ready to go, and we said our good-byes. Tanya was in a pissy mood because I asked her to stay. For a few minutes, I was afraid she'd noticed me staring at Bella. After a few snarky comments about the club, she apologized for being such a bitch and assured me she was just past tired at this point, and the wine she was drinking had given her a headache. So much for getting any of that sexy little ass tonight.

"Babe," I said as I walked her to the bedroom to tuck her in. "I think I should go back over to the club to see if Emmett needs any help. It's still early in club time, and he's so distracted by Rosalie that I think I'd feel better being there." I was mystified that that just came out of my mouth. I'm not sure where it came from because I, honestly, hadn't even thought about going back. Of course, I thought I'd be buried balls deep in Tanya by now. She kissed me and told me she was sorry she wasn't any fun tonight but that she'd make it up to me in the morning. My dick twitched a little at that.

I drove back to the club and sighed as I made my way back in. I felt the same pull from earlier; she was still here. My dick was hard before I took another step. I was lost in thought when I felt a jolt through my body. I looked down, and there she was: beautiful, sexy Bella.

"Exx-cuse me," she stuttered out. "I was waving goodbye to my friends and should have been paying attention where I was headed."

"Well, hello again, Bella," I purred. All of a sudden, I had an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. 'Damn it, Edward,' the angel said. 'Tanya, Tanya ,Tanya,' she kept repeating. Maybe she thought if she kept repeating her name in my head, I'd be okay. 'Yeah – keep telling yourself that dipshit.' The devil piped up.

"Edward, it's nice to see you again so soon," she said as she looked up at me through her lashes. Sexiest. Thing. Ever.

"You aren't leaving are you, Bella? I was hoping to spend a little more time with you, get to know you a little better." I gave her a crooked smile, the one that maked Tanya's clothes fall off. The Devil was large and in charge. 'Damn Devil, go back to hell. He loves Tanya," the shrinking angel whispered.

"Well, Rose is ditching me in favor of Emmett, and since I've been drinking, I can't drive, and I don't want to wait too late to take a cab home. I don't like being in cabs alone." She was rambling and it was fucking adorable. The angel was losing this battle.

"Well, it just so happens, I have not been drinking and would love to take you home." I know my eyes were filled with lust and that my words came off a little more forward than I intended it to. The devil was definitely winning this battle-not that the angel ever had a chance.

"That would be very kind of you, but I don't want to put you out."

Of course she'd be worried about inconveniencing me.

"Bella, I assure you, it is no problem, and in fact, I insist. As one of the owners of this fine establishment, I can't have you leaving here alone -it's not safe." I smirked.

"Well, Edward," she began, "as much as I appreciate your offer, I really must insist on going home alone. I really do not know you, and something tells me you are probably more dangerous than any cab driver I might meet."

Oh yeah, she feels it to. She's flirting-a little, and she's right; I am dangerous.

She walked outside, and I continued to try to talk her in to letting me take her home. It was still early, and there weren't many cabs outside yet. After about 15 minutes, she turned and began walking down the street.

Oh, hell no. I was getting pissed. "Bella, you sure as hell can't walk home!"

She said something about it not being that far, but these streets could be dangerous, and there was no way I was letting her walk.

"Bella," I said somewhat exasperated. "This is ridiculous. I know we don't know each other well, but I do know your roommate is important to my brother, making you important to my brother, and by default, important to me."

There, played the protecting you for my brother and your roommate card. She had to agree. But no, she continued walking. Fuck, I couldn't let her walk. I was taking her home and that was that. Even the angel agreed, her walking was a bad idea.

"Bella, I WILL drive you home. You can come willingly, or I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you." I knew I pissed her off and was screwed – or at least I hoped so.

"What the hell is your problem, Edward? You don't own me! You are married to a fabulously hot woman, and I am a grown woman who is fully capable of taking care of myself."

Damn, she's even sexier when she's pissed.

"Bella." I think I actually moaned her name. "For some reason, I feel protective of you, and I meant what I said: get in my car, or I'll put you there…your choice."

She turned to walk away from me, and true to my word, I threw her over my shoulder and carried her to my Volvo.

I told her to keep her ass in the car and ran over to get in the driver's seat. The electricity that I felt earlier in Eclipse was flowing freely in the car. I had never met anyone that caused that kind of reaction before, and I knew it was too late to stop this. I tried to remind myself that I had a wife waiting at home.

As I climbed in the car, she was hurriedly reaching for the door handle to escape.

"Edward," she spit out, pissed. "What you just did is so far out of my comprehension. I do not even know you, yet you feel compelled to throw me over your shoulder like a caveman and force me to get into your car. I don't know if you are aware, but my father is a, cop and this," she was waving her arms around "is kidnapping! I'm getting out of this car now, and you are going to go home – TO YOUR WIFE!" She was shouting. Yup, she was pissed.

"Bella." I interrupted sounding almost desperate. "I know we don't really know each other, but you can't deny you feel it. I see it in your eyes." I knew this was wrong, but I silently prayed she'd give in to. I had to have her, even for just one night.

She started climbing out of the car.

I was almost begging. "Please, Bella, please." I leaned over the console. "Just let me get you home. I know I'm married, but I feel pulled to you, and I can't live with myself if something were to happen to you."

She just stood there looking thoughtful for a moment and then I saw the look I was hoping to see – she was giving in.

"Fine, Edward," she quietly mumbled. "You can take me home."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Bella."

The ride home was quiet, save the electric hum present in the car with us.

She was the one who finally broke the silence. "Turn right up here. That's my building."

I was battling with myself. I could have driven her to the door and let her get out, gone home, woken Tanya up, and fucked her nine ways to Sunday. I should have done that. But when I turned in to the parking lot, I saw a parking place and pulled in; I was tired of trying to resist her. She was just too tempting.

"Edward, thank you for the ride home. You really don't need to get out. I can make it safely from here." Her voice was shaky, and she was pleading with me to put a stop to it.

But I just couldn't stop. I had to try to find out if this was real or just an illusion.

"Bella." My voice was breathless. "I'll just walk you to your door, and I'll go. I promise."

That was just the first of many promises to her that I would end up breaking.

She sighed, resigned. "Fine, Edward."

We walked quietly into the building, both of us obviously battling with ourselves. We stepped into the elevator, and she pushed the button to take us to the eighth floor. We weren't touching, but I could feel the electricity flowing freely between us. The elevator doors opened, and we stepped out. I tried to stay in the elevator. I really did, but it was almost impossible.

"Thank you, Edward," she said quietly. "It was very gentlemanly of you to make sure I got home."

"Bella, I can be called a lot of things right now," I said as I made a decision that would change me forever. "But a gentleman is not one of them." And with that, I kissed her, hard.

The next couple of hours flew by. We fucked hard, and we made love slowly. Neither of us could deny there was something deep between us. The feeling of sliding into Bella was indescribable. The way her tight wet pussy gripped my cock; the way she moved under me and over me. She was a firecracker in bed and had no problems telling me what she needed. I would give it all to her.

I was brought back to reality when a very familiar ring tone sounded. Fuck, I groaned internally. I crawled out of bed and quickly made my way to the other room, looking for my pants so I could get my phone out of the pocket. Spying them by the door, I ran over and answered the phone.

"Hi, love!" I said into the phone. Fuck – she had to know – I sounded so out of breath. Shit - what time was it? I located the VCR, and the clock said 3:00 am. FUCK! I was going to be in trouble.

I was hoping against hope that Bella stayed in her room and wouldn't hear me. Tanya had woken up and gotten worried since I wasn't home yet. Queue the guilt. The Angel, who had been beaten into submission by the devil earlier, was standing on my shoulder looking smug.

"No, sweetheart. I just gave a couple of people a ride home. I'll be heading home to you shortly."

I turned in time to see Bella walk back into her room. Fuck! Could I have screwed that up any worse? First, I cheated on my wife then I Bella heard me on the phone.

"I love you to, baby – see you in a bit." I tried to keep my voice down, so Bella didn't have to hear. Yes she knew I was married, but the last few hours were so much more than a one-night fling. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I had to see Bella again. I got dressed quickly and went into her room. She wasn't there and then I noticed the closed bathroom door. I hoped I could salvage something here.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked through the door.

"Edward, I'm fine – just cleaning up a bit. If you need to go, I understand," she said with too much emotion in her voice. Fuck she heard it all, and I hurt her. The devil that had appeared on my shoulder earlier quipped 'She knew you were married.' The angel's halo must have been held up by devil horns because she told the devil to shut the fuck up.

"Bella, I can't leave without seeing you." I was begging.

Finally, she opened the door and tried, unsuccessfully, to smile. "I'll walk you to the door." Her voice was quiet.

When we got to the door, I leaned down and kissed her softly.

I whispered on her lips, "When can I see you again?" I had to see her again. I knew it was wrong, but I needed her in my life.

She was hesitant, and I couldn't blame her, but I could not let her go. I was a selfish creature. I kissed her again.

"Bella, I don't know what this is, but I need it. I need you like I need the air to breath. Please, please we will figure all of this out, but you have to give us a chance. You felt it all as deeply as I did. Please, Bella." My eyes searched hers for the answer. I had it the second I looked into them. She needed this to.

I handed her my phone and asked her to program her number in. Without a word she entered it and handed the phone back to me. I kissed her softly once more and walked out the door to go home to my wife.

A/N

I'm calling this complete. I will post the remaining chapters as a sequel. I originally intended to end after the last chapter but fell to the fears of not having a HEA. Edward's POV fits with the intent but gives you an insight into how he felt. It makes it tougher to read, knowing he loved Tanya. IMneverHO.


End file.
